


Курение убивает

by Bavaria_World



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, POV First Person, Smoking, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Серийный Убийца опять зарезал Тюремщика...





	Курение убивает

— Курение убивает

— Ревнуешь? — слова выходят глухие, приправленные дымом. Во рту привкус железа.

Лишь смешок в ответ.

Стена камеры прохладная, приятно контрастирует с горящей от ножевых ран грудью. Кровь пропитала майку спереди, разошлась тусклыми отпечатками по рукам, тронула пояс штанов.

Мокро, липко, больно.

Мой собеседник опускается рядом. Это Уильям Фипс, самозваный врач Салема. Сейчас его зеленый спортивный костюм в пятнах моей крови, как и его нож. Голубые глаза не выражают ничего, губы поджаты. Он внимательно следит за тем, как я подношу сигарету к губам, делаю медленный, глубокий вдох. Его глаза ловят отблеск тусклого уголька и зажигаются в ответ. Страх проходит по телу, как рябь, когда я понимаю: он что-то задумал.

Я убираю сигарету, собираясь выдохнуть. Он роняет нож на пол и молниеносно смыкает ладони на моей шее. Пальцы, необыкновенно сильные, не дают дыму покинуть легкие, грудь жжет не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Я рефлекторно хватаю его запястья, но руки быстро ослабевают. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, пристально, и будто видит этот годами скрываемый грязный секрет.

Когда мир вокруг начинает темнеть, а под ребрами уже творится неимоверный ад, Уильям ослабляет хватку. Я резко выталкиваю остатки дыма из себя, чтобы как можно скорее сделать новый судорожный вдох. Он наклоняет голову на бок, изучая меня, будто видит впервые. Его губы трогает спокойная, уверенная улыбка, холодные глаза прищурены.

Я понимаю, что он этого просто так не оставит.

Фипс снова сдавливает шею сильными пальцами в тонких черных перчатках. Я даже не пытаюсь помешать, мгновенно сдаюсь, опуская руки. Все, чего я хочу — плыть на волнах чужой воли, растворяясь в тягучем непостижимом блаженстве, покуда не исчезну совсем.

 

Он подбирает сигарету, которую я выронил, затягивается, слегка смеясь.

— На чем мы остановились? Ах, точно.

Он тушит окурок в небольшой багряной лужице. Я сижу прямо, но кровопотеря дает о себе знать: в камере становится холоднее, руки перестают нормально слушаться, а ноги немеют. Фипс, морщась, распарывает ножом окровавленную майку, а потом погружает лезвие в мой живот. Он дергает рукоять чуть вверх и в глазах на мгновение темнеет. Я медленно поднимаю правую ладонь, накрываю пальцы убийцы своими и слегка глажу, чувствуя мягкую плотную ткань перчаток.

Уильям вопросительно поднимает брови, но я молчу, вталкивая и выталкивая воздух в легкие сквозь судорожно стиснутые зубы. Внутри живота разгорается агония, с каждым мгновением она трепещет все сильнее, судорожно ища выход из тесного тела, слишком слабого, чтобы ей противиться.

Мой рот наполняется кровью.

Фипс вырывает нож, стряхивая мои ослабевшие пальцы, и берет меня за подбородок, направляет вверх железными пальцами. Я вижу, как расползается его улыбка, становясь по-настоящему широкой, а белые зубы сияют, как у высокооплачиваемого актера. Он опускает свободную руку вниз, погружая пальцы в рану, я дергаюсь и невнятно скулю, стиснув зубы, задыхаясь от боли.

— Ты не представляешь, как это приятно, — я слышу в голосе Уильяма кристаллизованное счастье. — Тепло, уютно… Как будто я дома.

 

Когда боль, наконец, начинает утихать, я расслабляюсь окончательно. Реальность заволакивает темнотой, звук гулкого биения сердца в ушах сходит на нет, растворяясь в странном белом шуме. Я постепенно утрачиваю самого себя, как дерево теряет омертвевшие листья под безжалостным осенним ветром.

У меня под кроной лишь пустота.

— Ты мой, Джеймс, — говорит Уильям Фипс где-то далеко, на краю вселенной. — Мой.

 

Я знаю.


End file.
